


Important Talk

by christinawithav



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: After the events of the movie Adam asks Maurice for forgiveness.





	Important Talk

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Been in my head for a while and the muse finally decided to play nice and let me write out something. Unbeated

 

***

The last two days had been unbelievable, everything happening in a constant rush.

 

He was human again, and so were all his staff members, no longer just staff, they had become family.

 

For twelve years they had faced a hell no one would've or could've believed if they hadn't seen it for themselves.

 

Adam briefly stared at his reflection in the mirror, not to be vain, but to make sure it was real.

 

No longer a beast, but a man once again.

 

His wounds from being shot multiple times from the assailant known as Gaston had magically healed when he’d become human once again, he felt no bad effects what so ever.

 

Everyone was being reunited with loved ones from the village, and finding out that new family members had come along in the years that had passed.

 

Once things calmed, Adam would have a dance organized so everyone could get reacquainted.

 

Also to share in the love he had found with his amazing Belle.

 

She was clever and so brave, she had been able to see past his outside and love him. Helped to make him a better man in the week they'd spent together.

 

And when he thought of her guilt swept through him of how he'd treated her when they'd first met.

 

Not just her but her father Maurice.

 

He owed Maurice a huge apology, he needed to show him that he was sorry and he also loved Belle.

 

Adam felt awkward, it was still strange thinking of others and not himself.

 

Humbling oneself had never been in any prince's education.

 

He refused to think of his father, at least the man was long dead and wouldn't be able to cause any trouble.

***

"My Prince?" He turned to see Lumierre.

 

"I told all of you to call me Adam, formality is so wrong after everything we've been through."

 

"As you wish, Adam," Lumierre sounded awkward saying his name, and also had an awkward look on his face.

 

"So what brings you to me?" Adam asked.

 

"You asked me to inform you when Monsieur Maurice returned to the castle, he just arrived and we had him wait in your study as you asked."

 

Adam took a deep breath, this was it. "Thank you, Lumierre."

***

Lumierre bowed and Adam went down the stair case to his study.

 

Maurice was standing by a window and turned when Adam entered.

 

"Why did you bring me in here? Do you need to tell me something about Belle?"

 

"She's fine," Adam quickly replied and was relieved to see the worried look on Maurice's face disappear.

 

"I wanted to talk with you privately."

 

Adam stopped just in front of Maurice and got down on one knee.

 

"I wanted to apologize for my atrocious actions to you when you came to my castle, locking you up for stealing a flower."

 

Adam let out a bitter, small, sound, "I was prepared to keep you locked away forever, I promise I'm a better man now and I am humbling myself before you to prove it."

 

Maurice raised an eyebrow, "I have to admit, I'm relieved you aren't proposing marriage to me."

 

Adam couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face, and some tension left the room.

 

"You can humble yourself and face me man to man at the same time," Maurice told him firmly.

 

Adam stood up, "I hope one day you can forgive me for my actions, and I can show you each day how much I love Belle."

 

"You have already shown you're worthy of forgiveness, I see how much Belle loves you, and I see your love for her."

 

Adam felt a wave of relief rush through him.

 

"When the time comes I will be proud to have you as my son in law."

 

"Thank you," Adam whispered in gratitude and the two men shook hands.

***

AN2: This kind of went all over the place. It never said how long Adam was cursed or how many days passed in the time during the movie so I hoped I made a plausible timeline.


End file.
